


Horny Now

by TheonSugden



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come Eating, Docking, Established Relationship, Food, M/M, Rough Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig wants to get John Paul off the phone. Things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horny Now

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I wrote back in early 2008, where I thought the characters might eventually end up.

A few years had passed since John Paul and Craig had officially declared themselves a couple after the Dog engagement fiasco. John Paul was still working on his degree, while Craig had felt burnt out from all his years of studying and instead made a quick profit on a number of inventions he'd created with Elliot and with OB. That money was enough to help John Paul and Craig buy a small flat, mostly so no one would walk in on them when they were fighting, or having sex, or walking around naked...or all three.   
  
On this particular sunny late summer afternoon, Craig and John Paul had gotten back from Jacqui's and Tony's wedding. John Paul never thought they'd actually get married. They'd broken up and reconciled five minutes before they said their vows, and five minutes after.  
  
"At least have the decency to wipe your mouth," John Paul grimaced as he walked in the front door.  
  
Craig blushed.   
  
"I just couldn't resist."  
  
John Paul waved his hand, silently reassuring Craig before he went to see what they had for dinner. He could see Craig sitting on the couch, staring at him with such unrestrained lust. John Paul had expected their relationship to settle down after a few years, but Craig was the most tempestuous man he'd ever known. Thank God.   
  
John Paul made the mistake of leaning up to get a tin of rice off the top cupboard shelf, causing his beige suit jacket to ride up. When he came back down, he felt Craig's hands groping his arse.  
  
"Thought you could use a hand," Craig whispered.  
  
"Doesn't do me much good if your hands are there," John Paul spat, turning around so fast that Craig's hands suddenly cupped the crotch of his trousers. "Or there," he added, jerking Craig's hands away.   
  
Craig pouted.   
  
"What's gotten into you, John Paul?"  
  
John Paul put his hands over his stomach.   
  
"Well, for one thing, your hands got into the back of my pants DURING MY SISTER'S WEDDING."   
  
Craig smirked, somewhat bashfully.  
  
"We had to do something to kill time. Didn't feel much like trivia."  
  
John Paul wasn't fazed by those boyish looks, by those mischevious brown eyes or that jutting lower lip. No, he really wasn't.  
  
"Then your mouth got into my slacks on the drive home."   
  
Craig stepped forward ever-so-slightly, his shoes squeaking against the hard, cold floor, blocking John Paul from any potential exit.   
  
"I was hungry."  
  
John Paul rolled his eyes.  
  
"There was plenty of food at the reception."  
  
Craig batted his lashes.  
  
"Hungry for you."  
  
Both men groaned at Craig's lame attempt at flirtation.   
  
"Try again."  
  
John Paul shuddered as Craig licked his lips.  
  
"Guess I can come up with better uses for my mouth."  
  
He grabbed John Paul, the beige jacket falling to the floor and his tie yanked loose, sliding across the back of his neck like a snake. They ground their crotches together, expensive fabric stained by the early traces of their excitement.  
  
Just as Craig began pulling off his shirt, his mobile rang.   
  
"Don't get that," Craig warned.   
  
John Paul ignored him. He never knew what his family might need.   
  
"Jacqs? Everything alright? No...not busy at all," John Paul lied, his blue eyes apologizing to Craig. "Yeah. Tony got you a what? And you put it where? Not sure I should be hearing about..."  
  
Craig mouthed, "Horny now," impatiently waiting for John Paul to hang up the phone.  
  
"H-He said what?"  
  
John Paul's mouth stayed open, no discernible words emerging, as he watched Craig calmly, casually strip out of his shirt.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, sis. You deserve..."  
  
Socks and shoes.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I..."  
  
Trousers.  
  
"Um...I..."  
  
Shorts kicked to the floor, leaving nothing on Craig but a sly grin. He was waiting for Craig to turn around, but instead, Craig touched his toes and spread his cheeks, showing John Paul an area that, for the moment at least, actually did have the sun shine.   
  
John Paul got his voice back.  
  
"Jacqs, I'll call you later."  
  
He tossed the phone to the side as Craig shoved him against the counter, buttons flying everywhere as his shirt was torn to pieces. He would have protested that this was his best suit, but his tongue was too busy being sucked out of his mouth.   
  
Craig made his way down John Paul's neck and chest with a mixture of kisses, licks, and bites. When Craig bit his navel, John Paul threw his neck back, groaning in a mix of pleasure and pain as his head slammed against the cupboard.   
  
"Let's go somewhere else, Craig."  
  
Craig disagreed at first, but after a quick survey of the counter, changed his mind.  
  
"It's no fun anyway. We couldn't smash anything."  
  
"You mean besides my skull?"  
  
"Yeah. You moved all the breakables and food and..."  
  
"I did that because of what happened the last time you jumped me in the kitchen."  
  
They'd gotten into an argument and John Paul had poured his bottled water on Craig's head. Memories of tattered clothes at their feet and hanging from their bodies, flour covering their chests and faces, smeared from the honey and chocolate syrup they'd poured on each other's sweaty bodies and hours later they were rolling on the floor laughing and laughing and glued together from the food and the semen and...  
  
Craig unexpectedly hoisted John Paul into his arms, the leaner young man straddling Craig's hips to stay balanced. John Paul never ceased to be amazed at Craig's hidden strength.   
  
"Like I said," Craig teased, nipping John Paul's lower lip. "No fun."  
  
Craig's nude hips chafed at the feel of John Paul's slacks against them. John Paul's belt smacked hard against the wall as Craig undressed him while going down the corridor. His shoes and socks were off by the time they made their way to the bathroom.  
  
Before sitting John Paul onto the sink, Craig threw everything off the sink with one fast arm sweep.   
  
"See?" he grinned. "THAT was fun."   
  
John Paul looked at his hair gel mournfully, currently occupying a space on the floor.   
  
"Use this," Craig helpfully suggested, smearing his hand with his juices and sliding the digits into John Paul's short blonde hair.   
  
"I'm never letting you watch 'There's Something About Mary' again."  
  
Craig didn't bother to respond, too busy sliding John Paul's trousers off his hips, barely bothering to unfasten them first. His boxer shorts soon followed.   
  
Craig grasped John Paul's length in his hand, hurriedly milking the fair-haired man as those familiar taut thighs curved around his waist, feet curling around his muscular buttocks.   
  
John Paul leaned forward to match Craig's helping hand, flicking back Craig's foreskin, then sliding the protective layer back over the pink head. Craig moaned at the skin-on-skin, John Paul breathing heavily into his neck as his free hand cupped Craig's heavy balls.   
  
As he pumped his lover into submission, Craig's thumb flicked back and forth over John Paul's crown in steady circular motions, the combination of the two causing John Paul's entire body to tremor.  
  
"I...I want this to last longer, but...."  
  
Craig leaned forward to bite his chin.  
  
"I want to feel you, John Paul."  
  
Gritting his teeth for concentration, he slipped his foreskin over John Paul's hardness, docking them together. As joined in body as they were in mind and spirit.   
  
They moved past words, into incomprehensible moans and whimpers and cries of pleasure.  
  
John Paul came first, the sensations heightened tenfold as his eruption was trapped in Craig's foreskin. Craig soon followed, his release pushed to another level as his cock was encased in John Paul's seed.   
  
He leaned against the mirror, propped up by shaky hands. John Paul pulled him close, licking the sweat from his forehead and nose.   
  
After a few more moments of kisses and listening to each other breathe, Craig tenderly, gently, detached himself from John Paul's spent manhood. He slipped his hand under his skin as he disconnected from John Paul, the large amounts of semen coating his hands. John Paul's hands joined his, the young men feeding on each other slowly, leisurely, as fatigue began to overtake them.   
  
They walked to the bedroom hand in hand, ready for a long nap.   
  
Before they went to sleep, John Paul propped his head on Craig's chest, lost in thought.   
  
"Craig, I think..."   
  
Craig groaned.   
  
"Oh God, no psychoanalysis about how I was all over you today because of my fear of commitment, or immaturity, or...please."  
  
John Paul kissed the center of his chest.   
  
"Actually, I was gonna say I hope another one of yours or mine gets married real soon."


End file.
